1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container capable of protruding/retracting a stick-shaped cosmetic material.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, a stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-178604 has been known. The stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container houses a movable body and a female screw member in a cylindrical container having a container front part and a container rear part. The female screw member integrally includes, from a front side thereof toward a rear side in an axial direction, a female thread to be screwed with a male thread provided on the outer peripheral surface of the movable body, a spring part, and second meshing parts which are urged toward the rear side by the spring part so as to be enabled to mesh around an axis with first meshing parts of the container rear part at a time of relative rotation of the container front part and the container rear part.
Further, in the stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, when the container front part and the container rear part are relatively rotated, the movable body is advanced/retreated by a work of a screw part including a male thread of the movable body and a female thread of a female screw member, so that the stick-shaped cosmetic material supported by a top end of the movable body is protruded from and retracted into an opening of the a container top end. At this time, the first meshing parts of the container rear part mesh around the axis with the second meshing parts of the female screw member, and the female screw member is connected to the container rear part non-rotatably around the axis, so that the movable body is caused to be not rotatable around the axis and be movable in the axial direction with respect to the container front part. The female screw member is caused to be rotatable around the axis with respect to the container front part and non-rotatably connected to the container rear part by the aforementioned meshing. On the other hand, when the movable body reaches an advancing limit or a retreating limit and relative rotation force for further movement is given to the movable body, an excessive rotation torque effects on the movable body. In such a condition, the spring part of the female screw member is contracted and the second meshing parts of the female screw member advance against urging force of the spring part of the female screw member, so that the meshing around the axis of the both meshing parts is canceled. Then, the second meshing parts of the female screw member are retreated by the urging force of the spring part of the female screw member and the meshing of the both meshing parts recovers at an adjacent meshing position around the axis. Therefore, the stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container has a so-called clutch function which can prevent damaging of parts.